ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen of the Clouds
Hey, I'm '''Lila', I'm 23 years old, and welcome to me.'' Cause '''you and I''', we were '''born to die'' ELIZABETH WARREN 2020 My Favorites: Singers: Active Child, Allie X, Billie Eilish, Björk, Blackbear, Charli XCX, Cyndi Lauper, Dua Lipa, EDEN, Ellie Goulding, FEMME, fka Twigs, Grimes, HANA, Jess Glynne, Jon Bellion, Kacey Musgraves, Kate Bush, Kate Nash, Kehlani, Kerli, King Krule, Lana Del Rey, La Roux, Lily Allen, Lorde, Lykke Li, Madonna, Marina and the Diamonds, MØ, Noah Cyrus, Noonie Bao, Peaches, Post Malone, Rae Morris, Rina Sawayama, Robyn, Sigrid, Sky Ferreira, SZA, Tori Amos, Tove Lo, The Weeknd, ZAYN, Zella Day. Bands: ABBA, alt-J, The B-52's, Bastille, Bauhaus, Bon Iver, CHVRCHES, Clean Bandit, Cocteau Twins, The Cranberries, The Cure, Dead Can Dance, Depeche Mode, Desperate Journalist, Duran Duran, Echo & The Bunnymen, The Flaming Lips, Florence + the Machine, The Go-Go's, Goldfrapp, Gorillaz, HAIM, Joy Division, The Killers, The Kooks, LANY, London Grammar, M83, MGMT, MS MR, The Neighbourhood, Neon Indian, Niki & The Dove, Of Monsters and Men, The Pastels, Pond, The Raveonettes, The Shangri-Las, Sigur Rós, Siouxsie & The Banshees, Sleigh Bells, The Smiths, Sublime, The Sugarcubes, The Sundays, Tame Impala, Tears for Fears, Vampire Weekend, The 1975. Films: American Beauty, Beyond the Valley of the Dolls, Blue Is the Warmest Colour, The Breakfast Club, The Cabin in the Woods, Clueless, The Craft, Crimson Peak, Easy A, Faster Pussycat! Kill! Kill!, Heathers, Lady Bird, Mean Girls, Mulholland Drive, Pan's Labyrinth, The Perks of Being a Wallflower, Pretty in Pink, Pulp Fiction, Return to Oz, Sixteen Candles, Spirited Away, Thirteen, True Romance, The Virgin Suicides, Welcome to the Dollhouse, Wet Hot American Summer, The Worst Witch, Y tu mamá también. Television Shows: American Horror Story, Arrested Development, The Bachelor(ette), Big Brother, Big Little Lies, Bob's Burgers, Bojack Horseman, Broad City, The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, The Comeback, Daria, Derry Girls, Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23, Dynasty, The End of the F***ing World, Euphoria, Eurovision Song Contest, Freaks and Geeks, GLOW, House of Cards, It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries, The Office, Parks and Recreation, Riverdale, Russian Doll, Saturday Night Live, Sex and the City, Shameless, Skam, Skins, Stranger Things, That '70s Show, True Blood, Twin Peaks, Veep, Vice Principals, The X Files, Years and Years. Books: The Catcher In the Rye, The Hunger Games Trilogy, Looking for Alaska, Of Mice and Men, Percy Jackson & The Olympians, The Perks of Being a Wallflower, To Kill a Mockingbird, Wuthering Heights. Musicals: Once and Spring Awakening. Places I've Been: Africa: Cape Town* (ZA) '''Europe:' ''Amsterdam* (NL), Barcelona* (ES), Berlin* (DE), Copenhagen (DK), Florence* (IT), Geneva (CH), Helsinki (FI), London (GB), Lucerne (CH), Monte Carlo (MC), Munich (DE), Nice (FR), Paris (FR), Reykjavík (IS), Rome* (IT), Saint Petersburg (RU), Stockholm (SE), Tallinn (EE), Vaduz (LI), Venice* (IT), Ventimiglia (IT), Vienna* (AT), Visby (SE), Zürich (CH) '''North America:' ''Atlanta* (GA, US), Burlington (VT, US), Chicago (IL, US), Los Angeles (CA, US), Maui (HI, US), Montreal (QC, CA), New York City (NY, US), Orlando (FL, US), Portland (ME, US), Seattle (WA, US), Toronto (ON, CA), Washington, D.C. (US), a bunch of irrelevant cities in NY, NJ, CT, and PA Upcoming: TBD * indicates I was very young (mostly younger than 10) when I visited so I either don't remember it well or would have to visit again to have a full experience. Category:Users Category:The Lefty Club Members Category:Writer Category:Chat Moderator Category:Admin